Tower of Really Nasty Ideas
What is the Tower of Really Nasty Ideas? The Tower of Really Nasty Ideas or ToRNI for short, is an ascension-based tower that was released on 24th/25th June 2019 (depending on your time zone) along with Zone 1. It is also a community tower made by bLockerman666 and aamosaku. It is considered as one of the best towers in Jupiter's Towers of Hell, having the score of 30 in it's review. You should attempt this tower as your first Remorseless tower. It used to be mid Intense but was moved to low Remorseless after many, many complaints.This tower should be attempted after a intense tower, or a low intense tower if you want to challenge yourself. There is as well as a secret on the 8th floor of the tower where there is a different type of music with a miniature tower of Tower of Nonsensical Platforms. Guide THIS MIGHT TAKE OVER AN HOUR TO COMPLETE! Starting the Tower * Floor 1: You can skip a section with a high jump. Jump on a platform then do an in and out then get on top of it then jump to a platform. Jump to a 2 x 2 platform then do a jump to another. Jump onto a big platform then go up the ladder then go left to get out of the box. Then there is some 1 stud jumps. Jump on a big platform then do kind of a 7 stud wrap. Jump to the platform on the other side of the wall then do another jump kind of like a wrap to a platform. After this jump on some 2 x 2 then jump on a platform. Jump on a platform then do a 5 stud wrap then jump on some 1 x 3/ 3 x 1 platforms to another platform. Jump on a platform then jump to another one. Jump then do a 3 stud raised by 6 then do a really basic jump. Get on top of the platform then long jump to another platform hugging the wall. Just jump straight to the 2 1 studs then take the balloon where the thing that looks like a transparent tightrope to the jump pad. Jump on the coveyors to hit the button then take the sphere down to the cirle and use it to get outside. Walk across the one stud then do an in and out to a ladder. Walk along it, jump on the 1 stud then jump on top of the roof then jump to a button. Once you do that, push the sphere to the button back outside. Jump on 2 x 2 platforms then do a 5 stud raised by 8. Jump on a 2 x 2 then jump to the x pusher then push it. Jump on the 3 x 3 then go up the slanted truss. Wraparound the cylinder then do a 4 stud wrap followed by another cylinder wrap. Do 2 conveyor jumps then climb the ladder to floor 2. * Floor 2: In and out on top of the mountain then walk to the one stud with 3 cylinder wraps. Do a slanted 3 stud wrap then jump on the wall hugging platform. After some wall hugging platforms get on the mountain and jump to a platform. Go around the wall and hit the button inside the wall. Jump on a 2 x 2 spinner then do some basic jumps. Do a 7 stud wrap followed by a 6 stud raised by 4. Jump on the 1 stud then jump on a platform. Jump on the 1 stud then jump on a x pusher then push it. Take the other x pusher and jump on the wall hugging platforms on top of the ones from earlier and they're smaller too. After some jumps, jump on the slanted platform then do some jumps to a slanted cylinder 1 stud. Walk on top of the tightrope to a platform. Do a ladder walk then jump at the end. Jump on a platform then walk across the tightrope. Jump on a conveyor to get on top of a mountain then take another one to a platform. The next conveyors push you back then jump on the ladder. Jump on then push the x pusher. Jump on some platform then jump to the mountain in the middle. Jump on some small pyramid platforms to get to floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4 (Spinner Floor): * Floor 5: * Floor 6 (Button Floor): * Floor 7: * Floor 8: (Beat Block Floor): Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10 (Black & White Floor): Music * Floor 1-2: yoylecake Michael - Dinklie * Floor 3: Orange Boss - Cube Cavern * Floor 4: Twilight - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Floor 5: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon - Echoes Of the Mystical Forest * Floor 6: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Temporal Tower * Floor 7: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon - Tree Life of Roots * Floor 8: Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Floor 8 This is a secret, but we should get to know what it is. * Floor 9: SSBB - Boss Battle 1 * Floor 10: Boss - Big Arms (Sonic 3 Final Boss) - Sonic Generations (3DS) Music Extended Trivia * This tower took 3 months to build. * The last floor takes about 10 minutes to beat. * Torni means "Tower" in Finnish. * This is one of the best-rated towers. * This is one of the first towers to get a golden star (said on the discord) * ItsPr3d quotes "Really fun, but hella long." * Some people consider this tower as a 'Citadel' despite having only 10 floors, However they are so long so long that it looks like it haves 15 floors. * The final floor has two colors, "white" and "black". Gallery torni.png|ToRNI's badge. Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 4.00.20 PM.png|ToRNI's portal before it got the star put on it. ToRNIPortAL.png|ToRNI's portal at intense. RobloxScreenShot20200202_153718876.png|Current portal. Jarfields and chill spots Throughout the tower there are ten jarfields and chill spots hiding around the tower. The spots of these are shown here. Jarfields * Floor 1: This jarfield can be found outside of the tower. He is on one of the beams holding up the open wall of floor 6. * Floor 2: After the conveyor section before the 1 stud wide x pushing platform, look at the side of the ladder to find a very small jarfield. * Floor 3: ??? * Floor 4: ??? * Floor 5: ??? * Floor 6: Go to the trial with the pushbox puzzle. Once outside, turn left to spot a platform sticking out of the side of the tower. Jump onto it and then onto the giant cylinder. Turn the corner and the jarfield can be found under a support beam. * Floor 7: ??? * Floor 8: ??? * Floor 9: ??? * Floor 10: ??? Chill spots * Floor 1: There is one cube on the cube pyramid that you go inside of to get past a wall. In this cube, a transparent wall can be found in the corner leading to the chill spot. * Floor 2: After the first conveyor launches you to the corner of the tower, you can see that a spot on the wall sticks out by half a stud. Corner glitch here to access a secret balcony. * Floor 3: When you reach a triangular shape poking out of the wall, simply jump to the left to go through the triangle and into the secret room * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Spatial System Category:Zone 1 Category:Remorseless